You Make Me Better (One Shot)
by KryptonianHero
Summary: Set during Star-Crossed, before the Music Meister whammies Kara. Mon-El arrives at Kara's house in the middle of the night to win her back. After a heated argument, Mon-El opening up to Kara about himself and Mon-El revealing a dark Kryptonian past and the origins of the feud between the two species, will they start afresh and get back together or are they done for good.


Mon-El stood at her door, the time is now three in the morning, he's well aware she'd be asleep now, but he doesn't care. He quickly knocked on the door and waited.

Silence.

He knocked again, a few more this times and he heard the sound of shuffling and bare feet tapping on the floor, getting closer to the door. Mon-El realized she hadn't used her X-Ray vision, knowing full well that if she knew it was him behind the door, she wouldn't have answered. The door eventually opened and Kara stood there in her pyjamas, rubbing her eyes. She eventually stopped and looked up, her face falling when she was him.

"Hi," he greeted awkwardly, giving a small wave.

"What are you doing here? It's three in the morning," she asked, giving him a blank look.

"I wanted to- no- I needed to talk to you," he replied, "can I come in."

Kara paused for a moment, and Mon-El actually believed she might of said no for a moment, but she stepped to the side, gesturing for him to enter.

"Thank you," he said, talking a few awkward steps inside the apartment, he turned to face her and she looked at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what do you want to say?" she asked, he noticed how red her eyes were, and realized she'd been crying.

"I- I relinquished the throne. I'm no longer the prince of Daxam," he stated.

Kara actually genuinely looked surprised, "wait, what?"

"I gave up the throne. I told my family the truth, and that is that I don't want to go back to that planet. I don't want to the man I was."

Kara's face softened, but she replied, "that doesn't change anything Mon, you still lied to me. You weren't even going to tell me. You say you don't want to be the man you were but you lied. You told me you were the prince's guard. You didn't even tell me about the Kryptonian ambassador. That poor man probably wanted to see his family one last time, but he was just shot down like an animal."

"Do you know why I didn't tell you about the ambassador?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Enlighten me then," Kara replied.

"Because every time I close my eyes, do you know what I see? I see him being shot, over and over again and every time, I feel like pure crap cause my guard just shot him like he was a piece of dirt. That was when I realized what my people were really like, that is the exact reason why I want to be different. HE is the reason I want to be different," he yelled, breathing heavily.

Kara looked taken aback by his anger, she went to say something but he cut her off.

"When I first got here, all you did was refer to me as 'the Daxamite' and point out how cruel and disgusting my people and planet was and every time, I wanted to throw up right then, cause I was disgusted- no- I am disgusted to be a Daxamite," he looked directly at her and Kara noticed the tears in his eyes.

"What about all your slaves then?" Kara asked, "you still had-"

"Do you want to know the thing me and I parents argued about the most? Do you?" Kara slowly nodded, confused at his question, "we constantly argued because they didn't like how nice I was to them. They didn't like the fact that I gave them proper food, not the dirt other Daxamite's gave their slaves. They didn't like how I treated other people's slaves. They didn't like the fact they actually had a nice bed to sleep in, nice clothes to wear. Apparently, I was disappointing the Royal family but I didn't care. You constantly like to dig at me about how Daxamites would steal people from their families and make them slaves, but not once did you ask me how I felt about it, you just assumed that I was pro slaves, but I'm not, I'm disgusted at how we treated the slaves. Daxam and it's people deserved every horrible thing the Kryptonians said about them."

Kara was lost for words, surprised was an understatement to how she felt about this sudden revelation.

Eventually, she recovered her ability to speak, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had made you feel that way. Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because you wouldn't let me," he let out a laugh, "I tried to explain but you would not give me a chance. You are so damn hypocritical all the time."

A look of guilt came over Mon-El's face, and Kara's face had a look between confusion and sadness, and before Mon-El could apologise for his remark, Kara spoke up.

"How- how am I a hypocrite?"

"I didn't mean it Kara, I didn't-"

"How. Am I. A hypocrite?" she said, pushing out every word, "be honest. Tell me."

"You really wanna know?" he asked, when she nodded, he shrugged his shoulders, "I've read the DEO files recently. And I came across the Medusa virus, which I remember of course, it was one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen in my life."

Kara's face paled.

"So how do you think I reacted when I saw that your father and your uncle had created it, now I know they didn't want to make it, but the Ruling Counsel of Krypton demanded it as a fail safe, that's what the file said. It was created to kill anything non Kryptonian. Now my planet is not perfect and neither are it's people, but creating a virus to kill anything that isn't from Krypton, that's- all I'm saying is, your planet, your people were not perfect. I'm not saying you're a bad person cause your not. You are one of the most kind, loving people I have had the luck to meet, and you made me a better person, the type of person I dreamed of being. But I'm just saying, the way you speak about Daxamites... it just makes me wonder if you know about it or if you just like to ignore the despicable things Kryptonians have done."

"I know we're not perfect, no species is," Kara mumbled, "but you're right. I have been a hypocrite."

"I don't want to upset you, but… do you know why we hated Krypton on Daxam? Were you ever told?"

Kara shook her head.

"Well… and I'm telling you the honest truth right now, I know that might be hard for you to believe because I didn't tell you who I really was, but this is the absolute, god honest truth," he took a deep breath, and Kara knew instantly this was an unpleasant story, "years before I was even born, before my great ancestors were even born, some Kryptonians arrived on our planet. The first contact between our planets, and they invited some of us to their ship, for a feast."

"And?"

"We were the feast," he stated, trying to keep his anger from coming out.

"What?" Kara breathed out, bile rising in her throat.

"They had been visiting other planets, watching their culture and what they did, and one of them… they allowed cannibalism. The Kryptonians were 'intrigued' by this, somehow. And they tried it, on that planet. They loved it, apparently, and they- they wanted to practice it on other cultures, to see how they tasted. Now bare in mind, these Kryptonians were arrested and put to death when Krypton heard about it. They were disgusted by the actions. But it didn't change the fact that they came to our planet, invited a hundred Daxamites onto their ship and then ate them, all of them. That is why the Daxamites hate Krypton."

"I didn't know, Mon-El, I swear. I had no idea," she was crying.

"I know, and I don't hate you, I hate them, without a doubt. But I could never hate you. You needed to know though, the real reason behind our species' hatred towards each other. Neither of us is perfect, and neither is our species, but I just- you understand where I come from with the whole 'hypocrisy' thing don't you. But you can't keep acting like Kryptonians were perfect."

"You're right. I'm part of a disgusting species, I can't believe they'd do this."

"No, no. You are not disgusting," Mon-El urged, bring Kara to the sofa and sitting down next to her, "despite what they did, there is no denying that the Kryptonians have done more good than bad."

"I know but-"

"And you are one of them, you are the embodiment of what is so great about Krypton, and your planet, your family would be so proud of you."

"But what we did to you."

"You weren't even born yet, you weren't 'an orange in your mother's eye."

Kara giggled, "do you mean apple of your mother's eye?"

"Probably. But seriously, when I came to Earth, I'll admit, I hated Kryptonians."

Kara's face fell, "and you have every right to."

"But. When I met you, and got to know you. I have never loved the Kryptonians so much. Because thanks to them, I got to meet the most amazing and beautiful girl in the entire universe," he took Kara's hands in his. She blushed, "the reason I've been telling you all of this, really grim stuff included, is because- because I want you to give me another chance."

Kara removed her hands from his, "Mon-El, I don't know."

"I'm not expecting us to go straight back into it. I want to have a fresh start."

"But you lied to me, you didn't tell me who you really are," Kara replied.

"Hence the fresh start. I want you to get to know me. The real me. Not the liar." 

"Really?"

"Really," he replied, smiling.

"It's going to take me a while to trust you fully again, you have to know that. And there is a part of me that will always be worried that you're lying. But, I-"

Mon-El cut her off, cupping her face and kissing her. She squeaked out at this, but eventually started kissing him back, she grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her, lying them both on the sofa, just like the day they first kissed. Kara whimpered and Mon-El pulled back. She was crying.

"What- what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I was so mean to you earlier. I just kicked you out without letting you say anything. How- how can you even think about forgiving me?" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Because- because I love you, Kara Zor-El," he replied, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "you- you love me?"

"Of course I do. So much," he replied before kissing her again, she kissed back for a few more seconds before pulling apart.

"I need to tell you something. Two things to be exact," she whispered, her voice quite, almost like a whisper.

He pushed himself up, so he was hovering over her, "what?"

"I- I- I forgive you," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"You do? You don't have to- if you're not ready."

"I do. I really do. And- and…" she looked lost for a moment, before pulling him in for another kiss, surprising him. She eventually pulled away again, before speaking softly.

"I love you too."

 _ **THAT'S IT GUYS. I WROTE THIS AFTER WATCHING THE RECENT EPISODE. HONESTLY, I'M ANNOYED SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM AS SHE IS A BIT OF A HYPROCRITE SOMETIMES, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO DAXAMITES (OBVIOUSLY, I MADE UP THE CANNIBALISM BACKSTORY) AS WE ALL KNOW HER FAMILY AND SPECIES WERE NOT PERFECT LIKE SHE MAKES THEM OUT TO BE. I DO HOPE THEY GET BACK TOGETHER, ALTHOUGH IN THE PROMO FOR THE NEXT EPSIODE, IT DID FEEL LIKE THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER (MOST LIKELY AFTER THE FLASH MUSICAL EPISODE). SO I WANTED TO WRITE MY OWN TAKE ON THEM GETTING BACK TOGETHER, ALSO CAUSE I FELT LIKE MON-EL GAVE UP TOO EASY, LIKE HE DIDN'T FIGHT FOR HER.**_

 _ **TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND LEAVE A COMMENT, ALSO, PLEASE FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN I UPLOAD A STORY, WHETHER IT'S A SUPERGIRL STORY OR ANOTHER FANFICTION. ALSO, LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OR GIVE ME A SUGGESTION ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU'D LIKE ME TO DO FOR YOU GUYS.**_

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE SHOT**_

 _ **YOURS TRULY**_

 _ **KryptonianHero**_


End file.
